Toys with couplings are generally known from public prior use. Couplings are particularly frequently used in toy vehicles. Couplings are particularly frequently found in use in cranes, loaders, trailers or tractors. The couplings are used here to temporarily connect two toy components, such as, for example, crane booms and crane hooks, between toy vehicles and trailers or between toy locomotives and wagons. A relatively large amount of manual skill is generally required to connect or release the coupling parts of known couplings. Moreover, a large expenditure of force, which is often not possible, in particular for children, is necessary to connect or release the coupling parts. Furthermore, it is generally not possible in known couplings of toy components to rotate the coupling parts relative to one another in the connected assembly position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,271 A discloses a swivel.